Toothless, Heartless
by The Young and Free Dragon
Summary: Toothless has figured out his feelings for his friend, but Hiccup is obviously happy with Astrid and knows nothing about Toothless' attraction. As Toothless strives to let the human know how he feels, some dragons are going rogue for unknown reasons.
1. Prologue: The Wrong End

**This has dragon/human yaoi in it, and I'm sorry for those of you who don't like that. But I lost a bet and had to write this, so damn my luck. In any case, maybe I'll enjoy writing it. Who knows? I hope that you can enjoy.**

TOOTHLESS, HEARTLESS

BY THE YOUNG AND FREE DRAGON

_Hey amigos . . ._  
_Adelante amigos . . ._  
Vamos vamos mi amor  
Me gusta mucho tu sabor

_Hey friends . . ._  
_Go ahead friends . . ._  
Come on, come on, my love  
I really like your flavor

-_Te Quiero Puta! _By Rammstein

* * *

PROLOGUE: THE WRONG END

Toothless whimpered and whined like a dog wanting to be let in. In some ways, he supposed he was. What was wrong in there? He heard clattering and Astrid and Hiccup calling each others names and yelling or screaming or something. He kept nudging the door and whining. Under normal circumstances, he would've burst in there, but Hiccup had told him there may be noise and not to come in. But he was worried… so worried for the teenager that he had eaten through his leash (Hiccup's father had insisted on that), and was trying to get in.

He kept reminding himself that he should not burst in. But he had to get in somehow. He kept nudging the door. He placed his paws around the knob and tried to turn it, but his scales just slipped over the smooth wooden knob. He decided to check in the back entrance. The front door was open slightly so he was able to get out without causing any noise. Of course, Hiccup and Astrid were the only ones in the house. Hiccup's father had left to stand guard that night because a few dragons had been going rogue lately.

He inched behind the house and pushed his body up against the back door. It did not budge. Of course he could blast it away, but then, no bursting in. He had a small feeling that meant; no coming in, but he thought that this was a good enough loophole. Hiccup would just have to understand that, considering the Night Fury could not communicate with his friend.

No, the back door was not the way in. He turned; his head hung in defeat and suddenly saw the window. It was cracked slightly to let in a cool night's breeze. He perked up and bounded over to it, nudging it all the way open. The window was not very big, but he could squeeze through if he sucked in his ribs. He squeezed himself in and landed quietly on the floor, as graceful as night, for which he was named. In the moonlight, he saw nothing in the room. He crept around, looking behind the bed. Nothing. He checked behind the other objects that were littered about the room and found nothing still. And then suddenly, he saw a familiar hand hanging from under the bed sheets. He bounded over and looked over the wooden side, his head peering just over the edge. His green eyes widened and his ears fell. They fell in surprise, for some reason, maybe because that surprise suddenly turned to realization and many other feelings, one being sadness.

Hiccup and Astrid were curled together in sweaty blankets and a strong, musky odor was emanating from the bed that caused Toothless' lips to curl back and his nose slits to tighten shut. He saw that both were naked and seemed quite alright with it. He had a feeling what had happened here, and suddenly, emotions that he had never felt began to attack his stomach. Well, he had felt most of them, but the way they boiled like a raging sea was alien to him. But he could recognize a few. Misunderstanding.

He knew that humans had this kind of emotion but how could Hiccup do this? Since when was Astrid a good pair? She had been so mean to him before, and then she sleeps with him, and it's alright? He felt angry as well. She was such a slut. A bitch… His claws flexed. And then there was sadness. This meant that Astrid would probably get pregnant. Then there would be a baby. And then… no more play time, or eating lunch, or napping with Hiccup. His lip quivered and two emotions exploded from that one.

Sadness and jealousy. He could understand the sadness. He loved to mess around with Hiccup and romp as they often did. They had so much fun. He felt really great playing and there was no one else like Hiccup that he could play with the way he did. For example, flying. Or hide and seek. Or many other games. Of course they were childish, but the two had grown so much since their first meeting, that they needed time to react with each other as if they were younger.

But he did not understand the jealousy. He had known that one day Hiccup would find a mate. So why did it feel so… so messed up when he had one? It was none of Toothless' business, of course. He knew that… but somehow… he almost wished he were the one curled up with Hiccup. After this thought came into his mind, he was suddenly flooded with many other emotions.

Was he insane? Was this some kind of a sick joke? What was he thinking? The circle of life did not alter its course. So why did that feeling come to him? He quickly pulled himself back out the window, taking flight, not knowing where he was going, or if he was coming back.

* * *

**In any case, there it is. Yeah, it sucked didn't it? But I had to write it to establish what is coming. But please review.  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Damn it, took too long to update. I know. This chapter's a bit larger. WARNING: Not yet edited. I apologize.**

TOOTHLESS, HEARTLESS

BY THE YOUNG AND FREE DRAGON

No no no no tu corazón  
Mucho mucho tu limón  
Dame de tu fruta  
Vamos mi amor . . .

Not not not not your heart  
Really really like your lemon  
Give me your fruit  
Come on, my love . . .

-_Te Quiero Puta! _By Rammstein

CHAPTER ONE: A HICCUP IN NATURE

Mann gegen Mann  
Meine Haut gehört den Herren  
Mann gegen Mann  
Gleich und Gleich gesellt sich gern

(Man against man  
My skin belongs to the gentlemen  
Man against man  
Birds of a feather flock together)

-_Mann Gegan Mann _by Rammstein

Hiccup was hammering on a spear when his father arrived and burst through the door as usual. But there was a bit of anxiety in the slamming sound that resounded, Hiccup could tell what emotion was mingled in the slam. He looked up and his father stood stroking his beard thoughtfully.

"Son, another dragon went rogue and killed some others last night…" He said.

Hiccup stopped hammering and looked up at his father without any distraction.

"I think… maybe the other dragons are not as… friendly as Toothless…"

"Dad they-…"

"Let me finish," He said holding up a hand. "I think… we should drive away the elder dragons. They have been the ones going rogue. It's for the safety of everyone."

"It's not fair to them!" Hiccup cried.

"The elders are hurting the younger too." His father said.

Hiccup opened his mouth to protest further, but his father held up his hand again and turned his head, backing back out of the door.

"No more," He said. "The decision is made."

Hiccup was about to protest further, but his father slammed the door and he was alone. He sighed heavily and sat down on the bench, his head in his hands.

Toothless studied his human counterpart as he looked through the window, still deciding weather this was a good idea. He had reviewed everything he had done in the past, and Hiccup had brushed off everything that could even be considered a mating call, even though they weren't even real. He knew he couldn't do whatever it was that the humans did when they touched their lips together. He had too big a mouth and too big a tongue.

And that led him to the one thing he could think of. He could feel butterflies in his stomach as he turned over on his back, and rolled his upper half up. His long tongue extended and moved slowly across the area between his legs. The skin quivered and he quickly repeated the step, his warm tongue causing blood to rush to his lower half. After a few more licks, his cover moved away and he was ready. It was hard work, climbing in through the window, and he fell to the floor with a bump.

As he got up and shook himself, Hiccup stared at him. He got up, and Toothless quickly hid his underside.

"Hey Tooth," He said. "What're you doing here?"

Toothless gave a weak smile and then jumped on top of Hiccup. Hiccup struggled under his friend, trying to push him away without his normal, playful manner.

"Sorry, Tooth. I'm not in the mood." He grunted under the weight.

He felt Toothless breathe in heavily and then hopped off of him, Hiccup's spine popping loudly with the heave. He cried out in pain and laid there for a minute, moaning, before sitting up and rubbing his back.

"Damn Tooth, I think you threw out my back." He groaned.

Toothless could feel his plan falling into place. He quickly positioned himself behind the boy and patted his shoulder with his right forepaw. Hiccup understood this as an invitation to a back rub and he nodded with a smile.

"Thanks buddy." He said.

Toothless gave a gummy smile and then began massaging Hiccup's back slowly, slipping his shirt down around his shoulders. He began with the shoulders, massaging them lightly, and once Hiccup began to relax back into his paws, he began using an old dragon tactic of rubbing his claws along the smooth skin very lightly and gently, leaving long streaks, but not actual cuts.

Hiccup bolted upright at the feeling. It sent shivers down his spine, and as Toothless began applying it to his lower back and neck, he began to feel aroused somehow. He thought perhaps the dragon was only trying to help, and so he didn't feel anything less than discomfort.

"Hey, Tooth…" He stammered. "T-That's good."

Toothless mistook this to mean that he liked it instead of wishing it to stop. He slipped the very tip of his claw into the brim of Hiccup's pants, so slowly that it took the boy several seconds to figure out that the claws were slipping down. He opened his mouth again but his voice caught in his throat as the dragon rubbed his skin tenderly, the claw tips were almost like finger tips running around his waist and lowering.

"Toothless, what are you doing?" He shivered.

Toothless' heart was racing at that moment and if Hiccup was denying the obvious fact that the dragon was trying to turn him on, then maybe he didn't like it.

Toothless whimpered and backed away a little bit, his eyes burning as he tried to restrain his tear ducts. _Hiccup… why? Don't you understand what I'm saying?_ But it was horribly obvious and Toothless could only nuzzle Hiccup once before rushing out and taking to the sky. He heard Hiccup call once… He didn't look back. His tears came out in streams behind him and he began thinking about how this would end up. Could it happen like his tail? Hiccup had invented a metal plate that was light and aerodynamic and was attached to his bones. It had been very painful and he almost regretted it, but Hiccup had given him to choice and he had taken it because he wanted to fly on his own and he trusted his rider

He had to rub lotion on it to keep it from rusting and the chemical helped to keep aches from tying up his muscles, which would prevent him from being able to fly. But at this point nothing mattered much, not his ability to fly, not his life, only Hiccup. He was caught up in this, and so he didn't mind the dragon that was trailing closer and closer to him.


End file.
